logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NewYorkCity101/9
Global Discussions Moderators Hello there, My name is Jake and I'm a global discussions moderator working with Wikia/FANDOM. We've just seen your Wiki as a good place for us to come and help out. We can help with moderating discussions, encouraging Wiki migration, categorizing discussions and encouraging good discussion. With your permission, we'd like to start? Kind regards, :Yes, this must have been what Bert was referring to in the e-mails. My main concern is that the forums are filled with spam and unnecessary discussions. If you could focus there, I would truly appreciate it. Thank you for helping on Logopedia. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:30, May 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi there. I'm the other half of the "we". We can definitely help you with that. Nonsense posts, off-topic and spam are easily deleted if we all patrol regularly. We've got other ideas as well that we'd love to implement, but we might need your help for that - after all, you know this place and its userbase better than us. ::Keep in mind, we're here to help, but you're in charge. If at any point you have your doubts or are uncomfortable with something, please let us know. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:48, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank you as well for helping out. And yes, the main issue about the forums is that people waste their time with dumb posts rather than discussing the serious issues that need to be taken care of. This all started happening after the forums were updated to their new format. There have been some questionable posts as well, like when a user asked for advice on a relationship or when a user gave a bio on a forum post rather than their user page. I'm not quite sure what is going on with users' behaviors recently, but something clearly needs to be done. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:42, May 18, 2018 (UTC) About forrest lesak In addition, do you know about Forrest (a well known troll/spammer)? I blocked him from CLG Wikia after I found out his message on my talk page after allegedly joining Fandom. It's announced on the forum thread to notify everyone what to do if he comes back on here. I wish Fandom introduced the "highlight" feature to highlight the important noticed regarding him.--Muzzarino 21:17, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :I wish the forums were the way they used to be before this year myself, but people just keep posting unnecessary stuff now. No, I do not know about Forrest, but good thing you blocked him here too. I'll be on the lookout for sockpuppet accounts. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:29, May 21, 2018 (UTC) The last of Logopedia due to internet freedom law change NewYorkCity, you know tomorrow's the end of net neutrality right? I don't know if Congress will be taking action before the site becomes blocked by a paywall, but everyone's gonna have to be informed to post as many logos as they can if a user lives in the United States as a result of this. I'm also not sure if Ajit Pai will be delaying the repeal like he did back in April and there could be a point where it will not be postponed and takes effect by then. So everyone who's in America will have today to contribute unless it hasn't passed.--Muzzarino 11:13, June 10, 2018 (UTC) I have a good idea that could greatly cut down on the number of vandals for your wiki Hello, I'm an admin on several other wikis where I've been helping cut down on vandals, and I found a very effective thing you can do via a simple request from Wikia that can cut down on numerous sockpuppeters especially. However, since I'd rather not leave a public statement on said method let said vandals try to find a way to game it, I would like to share such proposal via my private email at arcane@live.com. Said proposal has greatly cut down on troublemakers at the Company Bumpers, Animated Feet, and FBI Warnings wikis, and since I have absolute contempt for troublemakers like Nate, I'd like to share this with your wiki as well. GethN7 (talk) 23:50, June 10, 2018 (UTC) No more Dixa The good thing I did today is that I got a staff member to take down 's threats to plan on attacking the reputation of Fandom and the JPV wiki he established with them. (:D In other words, he is not be here on LP or any of the wikis on Fandom under any account/username. If you see a sockpuppet like that, then don't respond to his messages and instead block him and report him to FANDOM.Muzzarino 19:37, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Warner Media Why does the words "Warner" and "Media" are separated in Logopedia? In Wikipedia, it is stylized as "WarnerMedia"? :Because "Warner" and "Media" are two separate words, "WarnerMedia" is just the way its stylized. Now please stop changing it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:15, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Can you fix this logo please? Hi there, I uploaded this .svg logo and it came out really awkwardly. Can you please delete it? https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Walt_Disney_Productions.svg And upload it with this version, (I saved and uploaded but that didn't work?) thank you. https://svgshare.com/i/70C.svg PS: The page it's supposed to be on is Walt Disney Animation Studios. Alpha Baymax 12:55, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not great at fixing SVGs, I tend to unintentionally upload corrupt logos myself, but I will forward this to another administrator that can help. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:05, June 18, 2018 (UTC) ::You can fix SVGs by downloading them with "html to svg" converter. Also, Disney logo is fixed. Itogi (talk) 15:35, June 18, 2018 (UTC) By Me I made Devin Jr. LoveCatchJennah (talk) 18:36, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Rulebreaker Someone used Devin Jr. here. LoveCatchJennah (talk) 18:35, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Reply Ended up finding out the page were redirecting to a page that was fake. Sorry for the inconvenience. Famouslogos9098 (talk) 20:15, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :Well, I do not mean to be rude, but you should not have removed those comments. That would have been an easier way for me to block the user rather than going to the user reports. Also, I blatantly say at the top of my talk page not to remove any comments unless I see them so that I do not have to go back into the editing history to look. Please take that into consideration in the future. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:33, June 18, 2018 (UTC)